


Worldwide

by LezziPride_Korrasami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lyric fic, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, big time rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezziPride_Korrasami/pseuds/LezziPride_Korrasami
Summary: Based on the song Worldwide by Big Time Rush





	Worldwide

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the song worldwide by big time rush [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EDCpDXMowc] and got the idea for a one-shot lyric fic
> 
> Bold is the story/dialogue  
> Italics is the song lyrics

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day_

 

**Today’s the day. The day Lance leaves for six months to Spain.**

 

_Cuz I’ve been missing you by my side yeah_

 

**I remember the day he got his acceptance letter. He was so ecstatic.**

 

_Did I awake you out of your dreams I’m sorry but I couldn’t sleep_

 

**“Dear Mr. McClain we are pleased to inform you of your acceptance in the Garrison Foreign Exchange program!” he cheered.**

 

_You calm me down there’s something about the sound of your voice_

 

**“I told you you would get in,” I smiled.**

 

_I, I, I I’m never never_

 

**“Oh no.”**

 

_Never far away as it may seem_

 

**“It’s six months. I leave for Spain in a week.”**

 

_Soon we’ll be together_

 

**My face immediately dropped as soon as the words left his lips.**

 

_We’ll pick up right where we left off_

 

**“I don’t have to go. Just say the word and I’ll stay here.”**

 

_Paris, London, Tokyo it’s just one thing that I gotta do_

 

**“No go. Follow your dreams Lance.”**

 

_Hello tuck you in every night on the phone_

 

**“Okay. I promise to call, text and FaceTime every day. I'll tuck you in every night on the phone.”**

 

_Hello tuck you in every night_

 

**“Quote BTR again, I'll kick your ass all the way to Spain,” I smirked. "Oh you love that song and you know it Mullet."**

 

_And I can hardly take another goodbye baby won’t be long_

 

**Lance had left for the airport a half hour ago. I looked over at picture Lance took of the two of us. Lance has his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. It was at a Big Time Rush concert. They were playing Worldwide that night.**

 

_You’re the one that i’m waiting on_

 

**I hopped on my motorcycle and bolted to the Altean Airport.**

 

_Hello tuck you in every night on the phone_

 

**“Plane 1023 to Spain is now boarding.”**

 

_Helloooo_

 

**“Lance! Wait!”**

 

_Boy I’ll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide_

 

**He wrapped his arms aorund me. “Keith! What are you doing here?”**

 

_Oh wherever the wind blows me you’re still the one and only_

 

**“I know I told you to follow your dreams. Well I’m gonna follow mine.” I takes his hands in mine. “And that’s you.”**

 

_Boy on my mind_

 

**“Oh you big softie! Come here.” I wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned up to kiss him with his hands on my hips.**

 

_Always remember girl you’re mine_

 

**“Come on Loverboy before your plane leaves without us.”**

 

_Cuz you have my heart_


End file.
